Changes to Come
by AZNKIM
Summary: It's seventh year, how will the golden trio get through the year, and the war without Dumbledore? What will happen to Draco? And how will big of a toll will it take on all of them when Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl? Dramione Fic
1. Interesting Year

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot! Please R &R :) I wrote the first few chapters some years ago, and now am re-picking up the story. The writing gets better, I promise!**

Hermione hugged her parents; she always missed them while she was gone. They were no doubt a big part of her life; they meant everything to her. "Bye mum! Bye dad!" Hermione yelled as she got onto the train to Hogwarts.

Hermione searched all the compartments for Ron and Harry but they weren't on the train. She wondered what could have delayed them to miss the train. She was worried, last time they missed the train they flew that stupid blue car there and almost got expelled. She hoped they were smarter this time around.

Hermione found the last empty compartment and sat herself down; it was going to be a long ride without her friends. Then not five minutes after she sat down Professor, and now also Headmistress McGonagall came into the compartment. "Oh Hermione dear, there you are" McGonagall smiled at her standing in the door way.

"What is it Professor?" Hermione questioned looking in the new Headmistress's direction. "Nothing bad dear, don't fret just a quick heads meeting with the Head Boy and Girl. Since you seem to have an empty compartment we shall just have it in here" the Headmistress told her and moved aside to let the Head Boy in.

Hermione nodded. Just then the unthinkable happened; Draco Malfoy walked into the compartment and sat down opposite to Hermione. "No way..." Hermione thought to herself "So much for trying to have a good year..."

"As you both know Head Boy and Girl share their own dormitory so when the train stops at the station at Hogwarts there will be one carriage that stands out from the rest waiting for the both of you. When you arrive I will show you both to your dormitory. You will both be doing rounds together every night; I will give you your schedule when you arrive. Since you two will be spending quite some time together I recommend getting better acquainted with each other." McGonagall said to them, looking them seriously in the eyes as she left the compartment and shut the door leaving them to, hopefully not kill each other.

"Well I guess we do have to try not to kill each other this year, as much as we would like to. I'm willing to try Granger, if you are" Draco said civilly to her, which she thought very odd.

"Uh, yeah sure I guess so..." she said quietly, like she was almost scared of him. Wait she should be scared, she would be living with Draco Malfoy, sleeping in the same place as him and all that would separate them from each other was a stone wall; like that would stop him if he wanted to pull something. She would be living with someone who may have already become a death eater or was soon to become one...

Draco realised the slight fear in her voice but didn't think it would be wise to say anything, he leaned his head down directing his eyes to the floor. "This was awkward..."they both thought. Hermione really wished Harry and Ron were here, but then again they might try to kill Malfoy and that would not be good and only cause her more trouble.

About an hour later of doing nothing but scanning the compartment they sat in, the train came to a stop. They both got off the train and headed towards the odd looking carriage that the professor said to go to. Just as Hermione was trying to get in Draco lifted his hand to hers and helped her in, much like Pride & Prejudice, this shocked Hermione.

"What had happened to the cruel, mudblood fearing Malfoy?" She thought.

As soon as they both got in they began the short ride to Hogwarts. Oh yeah, this was going to be an interesting year...


	2. Defending Malfoy?

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

Hermione finally got settled in her room in her and Draco's dormitory. It was decorated quite nicely, her room was the Gryffindor colors and she could only guess Draco's room were in his house colors. Down the stairs was the common room with one brown leather couch made to comfortably sit four people, to the right of the couch near the entrance was a single red leather chair, it looked quite comfy, and in front of both seating areas was the fire place. To the left of the couch was a desk big enough for 2 people to work; beside the desk was a small collection of books.

Hermione walked to the closet in her room and hung her extra robes and put the rest of her clothing in the dresser. She walked to the door she guessed heading to the bathroom but what she didn't expect was Draco, opening his door on the opposite side of it.

"Well this is different..." Draco said looking around. It was a beautiful bathroom, big to. It had one shower, one bath tub, one toilet and two sinks. Looks like they were sharing the bathroom, which was going to fun because knowing Malfoy he'll probably lock her out all the time Hermione thought as she caught a glimpse of Draco's green and silver room, it was a beautiful room, probably identical to hers, furniture wise at least.

Hermione heard someone knocking on the portrait and hoped it was Ron and Harry for she hadn't seen them once today. She ran down the stairs and opened the portrait door, and there standing on the other side were her best friends, the golden trio.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said as they went to hug their best friend. "Oh my lovely boy's" Hermione said to them as she hugged them back. "Oh my, do come in. You two you have some explaining to do as to why both of you were not on the train earlier today..." The boys were quite use to Hermione worrying when they did not inform her of their where abouts or plans. "Oh about that..." Ron said quietly as they all sat on the couch together.

"What Ron means... is that we got tied up training parts of the new order, including Ginny who has now joined" Harry told Hermione.

"Really!? Ginny has joined, oh I must congratulate her. Though I fear that it may not be what she expects, it's dangerous what we're doing, but I could not imagine keeping the secrets of the Order from her" Hermione smiled, knowing she had someone else to confide in other than Harry and Ron.

Just then Draco began to descend from his side of the staircase, looking emotionless and in quite a hurry. "Who made the choice to make you Head Boy? Whoever it was will surely see the mistake they've made soon enough..." Ron spoke harshly, but keeping his head towards Hermione and Harry. Hermione's face sunk when she heard Ron say that towards Draco; since they've been together they hadn't had one insulting incident and now that was all going to change because Ronald couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

Draco stopped his pace right in that moment, standing at the bottom of the staircase. His face flashed a hint of anger then went back to its emotionless state as it was five seconds before. His body stay still but his hands balled up in a fist; but before Draco could speak Hermione cut in, trying to prevent a fight from happening.

"Ronald, McGonagall is a very intelligent woman, I'm sure she had excellent reasons to why she chose Draco as the Head Boy; but by all means, if you want to go question her choice, she should be in the Headmistress's office until dinner. You remember the way right? Or does Harry have to show you?" Hermione said in her know it all, intelligent voice. One she used quite often when the boys did something she did not agree with, like not doing their homework constantly.

Draco directed his attention towards Hermione for a split second, with a different look in his eyes than before then continued to walk out of the dormitory. But before leaving he said "Thanks Hermione. At least some people still have half a brain around here."

It wasn't overly kind, but it was more than Hermione was use to hearing from him, and she would take what she could get. She wanted to be as civilized as possible this year, especially since she was living with him; and there was no escaping Draco Malfoy.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it turned out overall pretty good? R &R =)**


	3. Bloody Insane

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

Shortly after Draco left the common room Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, dumbfounded at what just came out of her mouth. "Uhh... Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Harry asked innocently. Hermione looked at Harry, she was confused, why would anything be wrong with her? Did it look like something was wrong with her?

"No Harry why?" she asked politely turning her head to face him. "Maybe it's because you just defended Malfoy? Has he put you under a curse already Hermione?" Ron worriedly asked her.

Hermione turned her attention to Ron. "Don't be daft Ron; I'm not under any kind of curse. I am just so sick of hearing you both bicker and moan about Malfoy all the time. I haven't even been with you both for half an hour and you, Ron, have already tried to cause trouble. Listen, I'm the one living here with him this year and I would like it to be as pleasant as possible and I don't need you two coming here and disturbing that okay?" Hermione stated intently to her two best friends.

Harry and Ron were shocked that this simple situation had caused Hermione to blow a fuse at them. "Well, I'm sorry Hermione, Ron wasn't thinking about that. We don't want you to have a bad year, it will difficult enough with everything going on already; we weren't thinking about how it affected you." Harry apologized for Ron.

"I appreciate the effort Harry, but I don't think you should be the only one apologizing here... Ron, anything you'd like to add in?" Hermione looked at Ron, giving him "the eye".

"Yes, there is something that I would like to add. ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE HERMIONE? You don't just stick up for Malfoy for no reason, especially after all the things he has done to you! Like calling you a mudblood constantly, did you forget about that?!" Ron got up from the middle couch and yelled back at her.

"For your information RON, Malfoy has not said one derogatory word to me at all so far. Also, I can stick up for whoever I deem necessary. Unlike you Ron, I want to be civilized to him and consider he has stuff going on too; he is also going through the same war like we are. I have to work with him, we're Heads and we need to set a good example!" Hermione stood up and looked him in the face. How dare he act like this towards her, she was just trying to keep the peace between the two boys and not have a fight erupt in her own common room; but that's Ron, thinking of no one but himself.

"Hermione, I think you should go to the hospital wing, clearly there is something wrong with your brain. It's Malfoy; you know the one with the death eater father who is serving the dark lord, look at what he did last year, killing Dumbledore!" Ron shouted towards Hermione as he took a step closer to her, his hands balled into fists, his whole body looked threatening.

"How dare you Ron. Harry even told us last year that Draco didn't do it, and even the Order confirmed that it was Snape who killed Dumbledore!" Hermione continuously yelled back, not showing any inch of fear. She was strong, determined, and full of courage. She was a great representation of everything Gryffindor.

Ron snapped and it all happened so quickly. Harry could see it happening but didn't act nearly fast enough to stop it. Ron took his hand and shoved Hermione back forcefully. Harry roughly pulled Ron back instantly and asked what the hell was wrong with him. Hermione fell back and landed hard on the floor that was beneath her. She snapped her head up at the two boys and quietly but angry said "Get out. Now." Then directed her eyes back towards the ground.

Harry torn Ron's eyes from Hermione as he dragged him out of the common room while saying "I'm so sorry Hermione, I'll be back later to check up on you, but first I need to teach Ron about a few things." Hermione could tell Harry was very, very upset with Ron and would no doubt not be let off easy.

Hermione heard the picture closing as the two boys exited the room and she just curled up in a ball and let out her hot tears. She was upset, but she was sad too. How could Ron ever do something like that to her...? She just sat there letting it all out when she heard a noise but didn't look up to acknowledge it, just then she felt a strong pair of arms pick her up and carry her. She opened her eyes to see a blurry Draco Malfoy. He carried her up the staircase to her room and set her down on her four post, queen bed.

After he set her down he began to walk to the door leading to the bathroom to head to his room. Just as he reached for the handle he heard her say, "Thank you Malfoy." He turned his head towards her; she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling with her hands on either side of her, with her head down, looking at the stony floor.

"Don't worry about it." He replied plainly. He turned his head back to the door then looked back at the distraught Head Girl.

"Are you okay Granger...?" He removed his hand from the doorknob and turned his whole body in her direction. "Not really, but I don't see why that would concern you." Hermione replied dully. "You stuck up for me Granger when you really didn't have to; just want to return the favour I guess." Draco said looking up at her, she still hadn't moved and inch.

"I guess even if you won't care afterwards I would still have someone to vent to..." Hermione thought out loud to herself. Hermione couldn't handle all the emotions running through her; anger, hurt, sadness but most of all betrayal. Draco started walking towards the broken Gryffindor. What could have possibly happened to make a strong, independent girl like Hermione crash down full force? Draco's face stayed emotionless, like stone. He stood at the end of Hermione's bed and leaned on one of the corner posts, crossing his arms, while looking down at her.

"So what happened Granger?" Draco questioned her.

"Ron, uh... He pushed, actually shoved me to the ground after you left" Hermione spoke quietly; tears were running down her sun kissed face like a river. Draco was caught off guard, how dare Weasley put his hands on Hermione and hurt her. It sounded like something he would have done to the poor  
Head Girl but never did he ever think Weasley was capable of such actions.

Hermione looked up at Draco and noticed he was no longer comfortable, his body was ridged and his hands balled up in fists, but his eyes, his grey eyes were on fire. But before Hermione could say something to him, Draco left through her bathroom door, without uttering a single word to Hermione. Now, she felt truly alone...

 ** _R &R Please!_**


	4. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

Hermione awoke to the sun shining brightly through her window and onto her pillow where she slept. She leaned her body up slightly, holding herself up by her arms. She felt dozy and had a slight headache.

"Oh lord what time is it..." Hermione said to herself while turning to her clock on her bedside table. "9:26 am! Oh my! I'm late for breakfast!" Hermione jumped out of bed, grabbed her towel and rushed into the bathroom. " This cannot be happening to me on the first day of classes!"

As soon as Hermione opened her door to the shared bathroom she saw something she was definitely not expecting... Draco Malfoy was standing at his side of the sink brushing his teeth with only a towel perfectly wrapped around his toned waist and for some reason Hermione couldn't stop looking at him.

"Wake up late Granger? Figures, you think just because you are Head Girl this year and the Gryffindor princess you can just slack off? Well if you think I'm going to let you put all the duties on to me you are so wrong... Now hurry up or we'll miss breakfast" Draco scoffed at her as he put down his toothbrush and walked out of the bathroom through his door. Hermione smelt the faintest hint of spearmint toothpaste... Her favourite...

Hermione stood frozen for about 30 seconds after Draco left, smelling the spearmint in the air. After she got herself pulled back together again she walked into the bathroom locked both doors and began her quick shower. After Hermione got dressed into her black Gryffindor robes she began to _try_ styling her messy waves of curls and thinking to herself why Malfoy was so pissy to her this morning.

"He was sort of a gentleman last night, carrying me up to my room and asking me what was wrong... But he did say he was just repaying the favour of me sticking up for him earlier... Oh no... What am I going to do about Ron, I can't just forgive him for what he did, accident or not." Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione managed to get her curly hair under control in a messy bun with a few ringlet strands hanging out, in a sort of simple romantic way. She rushed down her stairs and ran right into Draco. Draco caught her arms and held her from falling to the stony ground.

"Honestly Granger you are so erratic I'm beginning to believe Weasel didn't push you to the ground last night and you fell all on your own" Draco laughed to himself, still holding on to Hermione's arms tightly.

"What is your problem this morning Malfoy!? Yelling at me in the bathroom and now bugging me about what I told you happened last night, which is still a sensitive topic. Do you take pleasure in hurting me?" Hermione fought back, jerking her arms in the process, releasing her arms from Draco's grasp and walking towards the portrait door.

"Woah Granger let's not start the day off wanting to rip each other's heads off or we won't survive working together tonight while doing our rounds. But it is really your fault for thinking I would be nice or something this year just because I asked you what was wrong last night; I told you I was just repaying the favour, it doesn't mean anything has changed between us. I still hate you and you still hate me, the only difference is that I'll try to be civilized to you sometimes because we have to work together. And as much as I don't want to be nice to you I have to because I need this status." Draco turned towards Hermione following her out the portrait door.

"Whatever Malfoy, you have made it perfectly clear that I could never have any other feelings for you other than hate, and I am so glad you feel the exact same way." Yelled back to Draco.

Hermione and Draco then silently walked to the Great Hall together to catch the little bit of what was left of breakfast.

 **Sorry it's such a sort chapter, but I promise chapter 5 will be a longer are more interesting. What is Hermione going to do about Ron...? Guess you'll have to wait... =)**


End file.
